Harry Potter Through the Ages
by codla
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots/ drabbles. I'll upload whenever i have an idea to write. New Chapter 4 on 13/1: Sirius and Snape get into an argument and Sirius tricks Snape into going through the Whomping Willow tunnel the night of a full moon.
1. Confessions To Arthur

**Hey guys! Codla here. Basically this story is just a collection of one shots/ drabbles and anything else i write that isnt a multi chaptered story. I will take suggestions if you want anything written. I wont really update this on a schedule (like my other story! PS go check it out) so dont expect a new chapter each week or something because IT WONT HAPPEN :D Ill only update once i have an idea i want to write about!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that i am not J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>It was 2 years after the final battle and the Burrow was packed full of people to celebrate a special occasion. This special occasion was Arthur Weasley's 50th birthday. There was a sea of red hair, each one wearing an emerald wizard cloak. There was a green eyed man was to the side being fussed over by what seemed to be the matron of the house. His look of absolute horror showed that he did not agree with what Molly Weasley was doing to his Potter hair.<p>

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him laughing at whatever was happening. She had arms linked with a tall man with red hair. Ronald Weasley was smirking at his best friend and his mother, while Harry was throwing him dirty looks whenever he could.

A toddler with bright blue hair waddled up to Harry and motioned that he wanted to be hugged. Andromeda Tonks followed closely behind watching the toddler with a wary eye.

After resigning to his fate, Harry gave up his fight and let Molly do whatever she wanted to do. Once she was done he stood up slowly and set Teddy down, as if he didn't want to startle her into any other ideas. Once she turned away to go fuss over Teddy he bolted and found sanctuary beside a very attractive young women by the name of Ginny Weasley.

A pop sound was echoed across the Burrow and everyone was in frenzy as they all started to hide. Molly flicked her wand and everything went dark. The door opened and in stepped the guest of honour. He paused a moment trying to figure out why it was all dark and then

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' The lights turned back on and everyone jumped out giving Arthur a bit of a fright. He jumped, stared around and gave out a bellowing laugh. Soon everyone had joined and it was hard to stop once it had started. When everyone had settled down, Arthur made his way to the table that was almost sagging with the amount of food and presents that were on top. On closer examination, one would find that the size of the table wouldn't fit in the house, but this wasn't an ordinary house one might argue.

Sitting at their allocated seats (Arthur at head, Molly, his children, Harry and Hermione closest to him) Molly gave a flick of her wand and the cake floated out. The cake, in a shape of a rubber duck brought out great delight from Arthur after exclaiming

'I still do not know the functions of a rubber duck!' Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look but said nothing. Some things were best left unanswered.

Once all the festivities of present opening and the feast were over, everyone was swapping stories about Arthur and embarrassing him. And there were over 50 years' worth of embarrassing stories, ranging from his failed girl charming skills to his fascination with Muggles.

Harry thought of a story and stood up, shouting so he could be heard

'And there was that time when I snuck into the ministry and tried to warn him but he was soo darn rude! Who knew our sweet and loving Arthur could be rude and cold?' This brought out a round of laughter because NO ONE could imagine Arthur being rude until

'What are you talking about?' Arthur questioned, a look of confusion plastered on his face. Everything went silent and heads flicked from Harry to Arthur and back again. Molly stood in the doorway, hands on hips, looking quite scary.

'Yes Harry dear, what are you talking about?'

A look of sheepishness landed on Harrys face. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

'Heh… I thought I told you this… Well… err… I don't really think I'm the best person to explain. Hermione, you're the smartest. Why don't you explain?' He said passing the attention to Hermione. And as predicted, heads whipped around to her.

After glaring coldly at Harry, Hermione stated sophisticatedly

'Well Ronald knows his dad the best and it IS his father's birthday party so HE should be the one to tell'.

Ron was now in the spotlight and he looked around helplessly. Harry and Hermione were slowly slipping back into the crowd, silently laughing at Ron. They had, of course, told everyone that they had snuck into the ministry… they just didn't tell anyone how.

Ron, after admitting defeat, sighed and began.

'Well you know how we snuck into the ministry… well we kindaknockedpeopleout and usedpolyjuicepotion as a disguise and snuck in. And Harry was Runcorn and he tried to warn you but you thought he was threatening you and you were rude back to him. Harry was quite shocked as you could imagine.' Ron said rushing through it as fast as he could and combining some of his words together because he was talking so fast.

Arthur chuckled a little bit

'Well Runcorn isn't my most favourite person in the world. But that was you Harry? Wow I never knew! I heard he was acting odd that day but… Wow! That is almost as shocking as the time I discovered Muggle contraptions ran off eclecticy.' He gave a loud laugh.

'And I assume that you were Cattermole?'

'Wha… How did you know?'

'Well considering Cattermole called me Dad… that may have been a big clue'

He winked and laughed again. The atmosphere in the room seemed to let out a breath and soon everyone was casual again.

Yet Molly was still quite suspicious about what they did considering Ron had rushed through some of his words so they were indecipherable. So after a quick search she cornered the trio.

'Ron here seemed to, how do I put it? Skim over some details. Like how exactly did you disguise as Runcorn Harry dear?' Even though her voice was sweet you can hear the hidden tone beneath.

'Polyjuice potion' they mumbled in sync.

'And how did you get their hair?' She smiled sweetly but they were treading on dangerous grounds now. No matter how old you were, you do not want to be under Molly Weasley's wrath.

'We knocked them out' they mumbled again.

'YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU….' Was all that was heard from anyone in a km range.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my first chapter :) And please review for mulitple reasons<strong>

**1. It really makes my day. I never used to review chaptesr until i started my own story and realised how awesome it feels when you get a review so now i review most chapters**

**2. Im really looking on improving my writing skills so any feedback would be wonderful**

**3. You get free butterbeer?**

**MISCHEIF MANAGED**


	2. The Twins Discover the Legend

**Hey guys I'm back again! This time the story is about THE TWINS ! **

**BETAd by: NO ONE. Sorry guys but because these are just short drabble/one shots that I write when I'm bored I could not be bothered with them. So just tell me if there are any MAJOR mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am NOT J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>Fred and George had just finished perfecting their extendable ears and decided to say a hearty hello to their mother. They disapparated and appeared downstairs almost simultaneously with a *pop*. Nodding at each other, they prepared to barge down the door and into the dining room where the order was having dinner. They were going to apparate right in but they were treading on thin ice with their mother. Being locked in a house together with no escape made Fred and George restless and their mother was at the end of her patience.<p>

As they charged something stopped them in their tracks.

'And then Prongs and I…' came Sirius's voice drifting through the air. They looked at each. The silent conversation that was happening was quite obvious.

(AN: Each new line is a different twin. It doesn't matter which twin.)

_Prongs?_

_THE prongs?_

_As in MESSRS MOONY,_

_WORMTAIL_

_PADFOOT_

_AND PRONGS?_

_THAT PRONGS?_

_Ok let's just calm ourselves_

_Down and walk in there_

_Calmly and ask Sirius_

_Ourselves, _They finished together.

Fred walked up to the door and knocked before just barging in. As they marched in everybody stared at them suspiciously. It's not like the twins to be polite and everybody reached the same conclusion: They must be up to something.

They marched up to Sirius and suddenly got quite shy. They looked like a bunch of embarrassed year 2 girls! You could almost them rocking back and forwards on their toes slightly and looking down!

Sirius was still a bit too confused to say anything so Remus, who was sitting next to him, questioned

'Fred, George what's the matter?'

Fred and George shared a glance and then

'You say!'

'No you say!'

'You'

'You'

'You'

'Together?'

Nodding they turned back to Remus and Sirius

'Well we couldn't' Started Fred

'Help but over hear'

'You mention'

'The name Prongs' finished George. Remus got a mischievous glint in his eyes and a knowing look overcame is expression. He had a good idea about what was going on. Sirius looked interested in what the twins had to say. Everybody else was quiet but still looked interested.

'And you were talking like you knew him' George said.

'So we were wondering' continued Fred

'How?' They questioned together. Remus leant back on his chair and motioned for Sirius to answer.

Sirius leaned forward and put his clasped hands on the table.

'Well my young ones, oh so many years ago I happened to meet this scrawny, bespectacled git on my first train ride to Hogwarts.' The twins nodded eagerly wanting the story to continue.

'Then along came a sandy hair chocoholic' Remus looked slightly offended.

'And last of all came a fat little rat.' Sirius ended. The twins looked at him expectantly.

'Peter Pettigrew, Mr Wormtail'

'Remus Lupin, Mr Moony' George pretended to faint then. Fred's jaw dropped and he stared at his ex-defence against the dark arts teacher.

'No wonder he never fell for any of our pranks' Muttered Fred. But the huge grin that was spreading across his face showed the amount of glee he was feeling at the moment. George recovered quickly and started jumping up and down clapping his hands.

'OH MY MERLIN! YOU ARE MOONY! MOONY! MOONY! MOONY! MOONY!' George rushed over and started kissing the bottom of Remus's robe. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at Remus's expression. Sirius had pity on Remus.

'Come on guys! Give the legend a bit of space! Otherwise we won't tell you the rest!' Sirius threatened. This had immediate effect and they rushed back in front of them, chests puffed out and their right hand at their head like a soldier saluting a general.

'Aye Aye Captain.' They chorused.

'Wrong one' Muttered Sirius. The twins realised their mistake and shouted

'SIR YES SIR!'

'Well Mr Bighead over here was Padfoot' Remus said chiming into the conversation. The twins who had already guessed as much still went overboard with the reactions, this time Fred pretending to faint. Once recovered, they asked together, their voices filled with excitement.

'So who is Prongs?' They glanced around the table just to double check it wasn't one of them.

Sirius replied in a very bored voice.

'Oh you know just James Potter'

'As in Harry's dad' added Remus.

The twins shared one last look before they really did faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to BLAH for reviewing :D It really means a lot. And thank you to all the people who put my story on favouritealert or went and checked my other story out.**

**Once again thanks for reading and pretty please review. You get free passes to the Harry Potter Exhibition :D**


	3. She Was Blue

**Hey guys I am so sorry that i havent update in so long. But heres a little piece i wrote quickly in response to a prompt i got on tumblr: the colour blue. So here you go!**

* * *

><p>The colour blue. It was always a rather boring colour in his opinion, the colour of the sky, the colour of water. It was everywhere! How could you NOT get bored of the colour blue?<p>

But then he saw her, walking… no floating through the great hall. It couldn't possibly be her! He had always thought of her above average but never pretty. Pretty was not a word he used to describe her. But here, tonight, she was pretty. No, it was beyond pretty. She was beautiful, magnificent, amazing. How could he have been so blind before?

His attention was then drawn to the man by her side and his eyes narrowed. How could she betray him like that? Is this why she rejected him? Was he not good enough for her? I mean who could compete with that guy? He had it all: the looks, the fame, the talent as opposed to him. He was boring. He was no one.

She spotted him in the crowd and smiled her gorgeous smile at him and waved making her blue dress flutter from the movement of her arm. He forced himself to fake a smile back but he was scared it looked more like a grimace. Not that she noticed, she was too wrapped up in the moment. And she looked happy, truly happy for once. And suddenly he was happy and he couldn't think of any other reason that the fact that she was happy so he was happy.

He watched her throughout the night dancing, her body moving perfectly in time to the beat. He watched at the music consumed her, moving through her body, filling her up from her head to her toes.

As the night drew to a close he saw her partner bend down and give her a kiss on her hands before bidding her goodnight. He saw a faint blush spread to her cheeks and heard her squeal in delight once he left for his ship.

The next day when he looked up and saw the colour blue above him, and blue in the lake spread out before Hogwarts and the blue of the Ravenclaw ties and the blue of the Beuxbatons Uniform he thought back to the night before and remember her dress. And her smile. And her beauty. And it made him think of her, Hermione Granger. And it made him smile yet again.

From then on blue wasn't a boring colour in his opinion. It was filled with light and warmth and happiness. It was a beautiful colour.

* * *

><p><strong>So im sorry about any errors, i wrote it fairly quickly.<strong>

**So go review, follow and favourite (: It really makes my day so much better!**

**And go follow my tumblr : **


	4. Sirius Reveals All

**Hello again. So this one is my take on that infamous incident in the Marauders sixth grade when Sirius tells Snape how to get to the Whomping Willow tunnel. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright pleasant day at Hogwarts School and all the students were in the Great Hall for lunch. But on a closer look, one might note that a certain scraggy haired Gryffindor and a greasy haired Slytherin were nowhere to be seen in the hall.<p>

Sirius Black was walking slowly walking near the edge of the Black Lake, staring into its murky depths, looking for answers. His brother was hanging around future death eaters and he didn't like it one bit. Regulus would always hold a special place in his heart, no matter what had happened, and what would happen between them. He was his little Reggie. Sirius may have turned his back on the Black family but never on his brother.

Severus on the other hand had no appetite. He had received an owl from his mother that morning, letting him know that his father had gone on another drunken spree… again. And once more he had taken it out on his mother… again. She had reassured him that she was fine and it was only a little bruise but Severus didn't believe her. He knew his mother was a brilliant woman: why couldn't his father see that?

He took his temper out on a nearby stone and gave it an almighty kick and it skidded along the banks of the river before it landed in the lake with a loud "plonk".

Sirius heard the plonk just moments before his feet were splashed with water.

"Oi! What was that for?" He exclaimed angrily, looking around for the culprit. A greasy voice sneered back at him.

"Ah, lucky kick." Sirius' head snapped up to where the voice had come from and saw _Snivellus _striding over to him, he cloak billowing out from behind him.

As Severus walked over, a thought of glee washed over him. _Perfect, Black's alone._ Severus had hated the Marauders ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts, all those years ago. They had humiliated and bullied him for the past six years and he, Severus, was always defenceless against the _four_ of them; the four "brave" Gryffindors.

"Where's your little gang, Black?"

"Oh piss off Snivelus."

"Not so brave are you huh? You really ARE a snake in a lion;s skin. You can't take me on by yourself; you always need three other people who you can hide behind."

While Snape went on and on Sirius felt his blood beginning to boil. Not brave? Snake in a lion's skin? Snape's gloating voice penetrated his mind. But he tried to keep his temper in check, tried to have self-control.

Severus, seeing how he wasn't getting the reaction he had hoped for decided to turn it up a notch.

"You're really no different to the rest of the Black family. I'm betting that you dream of nothing more than to become a death eater when you grow up."

That was it Sirius decided. He snapped, lunging forward with only one thing on his mind: kill.

Severus knew he had hit a sore spot when he saw Black's expression change to a murderous one. What he didn't expect was for Sirius to lunge forward and punch him in the face, wand forgotten.

_Ahh, that punch felt good._ But the rage was still inside Sirius so again and again he lashed out until he heard Snape mutter something and he was blasted away, landing not so gracefully on his tail bone.

As soon as Severus had blasted Sirius away he regained his breath and raised his wand to curse him since he was a wizard, not a muggle. But Sirius was too quick for him and tackled him to the floor, successfully pinning him to the grass below.

Sirius pulled out his wand and stuck it between Snape's eyes, breathing deeply. _In. Out. In. Out._

"I. Am. Nothing. Like. Them. NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME?!" Snape, powerless to do anything, remained silent.

"They're all a bunch of slippery cowards" he went on, "just like you" Sirius growled. Snape began another stream of insults when Sirius cut him off with another jab of his wand.

"Oh you think you're no coward? Fine then, prove it for me. I know you like to slither around, trying to figure out where my friends and I go each month. I'll let you in on our little secret" Sirius leaned closer to him, the anger in his mind like a cloud, covering up any rational thoughts about how much of a bad idea this was.

"Next Thursday, after sunset, press the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow, it will make the branches freeze. Then just follow the tunnel." And before Snape could say anything else, Sirius was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that and remember to followfavourite if you liked it (or even if you didnt ;D ) and review and let me know what you thought!**

**tumblr: lickyourkneecaps**

**~ Codla**


End file.
